


A Seduction

by angstbot



Series: A Seduction [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in 3x21 after Regina said “Snow White may have left the party early but I suspect your night has just begun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been addressing the Regina/Graham question a lot lately, and scarimor captioned the 3x21 ball scene with “have her bathed and oiled and taken to my bedchamber” (http://scarimor.tumblr.com/post/85804057355/come-on-it-was-asking-for-it) and barbie-shoes asked for “Emma being the one seducing. With Regina being resistant because Emma is a peasant and she is Queen” (http://barbie-shoes.tumblr.com/post/88791765374/okay-so-i-know-that-there-is-this-really-great) and this happened.

 

"Snow White may have left the party early, but I suspect your night has just begun," the queen said, evilly amused, and Emma found her as sexy as she was terrifying. She ordered her knights to take the blonde away, and once they had dragged her out of the ballroom Regina transported them all to her castle with a flick of her wrist, at the height of her power in a land teeming with magic.

“Have her bathed and oiled and taken to my bedchamber,” she commanded over her shoulder as she walked away, and Emma found herself wondering what the queen was headed off to do.

But then the blonde could spare the older woman no further thought as she was handed over into the charge of women who stripped her of her ballgown with efficient hands and downcast eyes. The bath was luxurious, but awkward to use with an audience of servants who made it quite clear that she could bathe and perfume herself or they’d do it for her, because the queen was to be obeyed.

Before long she was left kneeling on the rich, thick rug in Regina’s chambers, squeaky clean, smelling of lavender, and stark fucking naked. She barely had any time to wonder why she was going along with this, why she wasn’t fighting or running like hell, before the queen was there, her presence even more palpable in this land than it had always been in Storybrooke.

“Your Majesty," the blonde greeted, having learned her lesson on that one with this particular iteration of Regina.

“Put this on,” Regina demanded, throwing rough peasant garments at her.

Emma was startled. “But, you said to have me bathed-”

The queen cut her off. “And now I am saying this. Don’t make me tell you again.”

There were no undergarments, but the savior pulled the scratchy, shapeless dress over her shoulders without rising, since she thought that would not go over well. “You don't want to have sex with me?” she asked, then was entirely startled with herself. Here she was being offered an opportunity _not_ to have coerced sex with this woman, and she was pushing for that very thing?

“I've no use for unwilling bodies in my bed,” the queen, surprisingly, explained herself.

“But why-” Emma began, then shook herself. “I'm sorry.”

“‘Why,’ what?” Regina asked, peering down at her with something like curiosity.

“The way they talked- Why have them think you are going to-” rape me, Emma couldn’t finish.

But Regina understood her perfectly, even here, even now, as the two of them had always understood each other perfectly, even as enemies. “Fear is a very effective tool,” she said, and suddenly there was the Regina that Emma knew, all sharp edges but desperate to be loved. Or was she all sharp edges _because_ she was desperate to be loved?

“And take off that ridiculous glamour,” the queen said more sharply, shaking off the tiny hint of vulnerability she’d just shown. With another flick of Regina’s wrist, Emma knew she was wearing her own face again. “Quite pretty after all,” the queen mused, running a possessive finger over her jaw. “So often the girls who use those are decidedly not.” Her fingertip became a full palm cupping her cheek, and the blonde was entirely startled to find herself leaning into it.

Looking up at this woman, resplendent in a gown that flattered her every curve, Emma suddenly had never wanted anyone so much in her life. She turned and kissed the palm of Regina’s hand.

“Are you trying to seduce me,” she paused, then demanded, “What was your name?”

“Emma,” the blonde breathed, needing this to be _them_ , the need to not corrupt the timeline be damned.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Emma?” the queen asked. “For all you were wearing some nice rags, you are clearly only a peasant. Hardly worth my time.”

“Yes, a peasant, My Queen,” the blonde readily agreed, but kissed up onto Regina’s wrist anyway. The queen made a little desirous “Hm” low in her throat, and Emma took it as invitation to keep going. She slowly rose to her feet as she carefully kissed up the older woman’s arm through her gown. The blonde paused for a long, long moment at the edge where the elaborate collar of the gown gave way to bare flesh. This was where it was likely to get dangerous, where Regina might have one of her lightning mood swings and decide to have Emma flogged or something.

Both of their breaths caught as the blonde’s lips moved onto the smooth skin of her chest, but entirely pleasantly. Emma began lavishing kisses across Regina’s chest and up her neck, but thought better of trying for her mouth. That was most likely overly presumptuous. Kissing back down, she flicked her tongue into the queen’s cleavage and breathed, “Please.”

Regina had them both stripped with a gesture, and Emma felt herself grin. Looking up to meet the queen’s eyes again before taking a nipple into her mouth, she found them full of desire, but also still a little suspicion. It pierced her, but she understood who this woman was better than most. She turned her attention back to Regina’s breasts, sucking and biting at one nipple and then the other, back and forth, relishing the little hums and groans the queen couldn’t quite contain.

But she wanted more, and began kissing her way down Regina’s body and soon found herself kneeling again, poised to tongue her.

“Don’t,” Regina commanded, her voice shaky with some suppressed emotion that Emma didn’t think was desire.

“I want to taste you,” the blonde breathed, almost whined really. She couldn’t remember wanting anything so much.

“Not like that,” the queen murmured. Not kneeling, Emma realized suddenly. Here was that woman aching for something other than fear again.

Rising to her feet once more, the savior carefully took Regina’s hand and took a step toward the luxurious bed against one wall, looking at her with an unspoken question. The older woman nodded and allowed herself to be led and coaxed down onto the bed. As Emma settled on her stomach between the queen’s legs, she looked up and met bright brown eyes again, and this was just a woman. Just Regina. She was startled by how much she wanted to make _Regina_ feel utterly amazing.

She pressed a soft, closed-mouthed kiss against her first, then took a single, slow swipe with her tongue, and when the older woman’s body shuddered hard in response Emma ached with desire. Her next caresses were still soft, slow, steady, but she brought her whole mouth to bear, needing so much more contact.

Fuck, this was amazing, to have Regina in her mouth, all wetness and heat, and she tasted so goddamn good. The savior gave herself over to reading the older woman’s breath and the pitch of the noises she was making, intensifying her caress steadily. Soon the older woman began rolling her hips, gripping the bedding with one hand and blonde hair with the other. And still Emma worked her up, sucking steadily at her clit now, wanting to make this nothing less than spectacular.

Regina’s orgasm hit hard, and she was so fucking beautiful, taut muscle and soft curves and a low moan of a cry.

Emma wasn’t sure what to do as the queen came down, wary of treating _this_ Regina like any other woman. But just as she began to stroke her cheek against her hip the queen was hauling her upward by that hand in her hair, rolling them over, kissing her hard.

When Regina slid a thigh between hers and began rolling her hips, the blonde moaned embarrassingly, and the queen chuckled, “So eager for your queen’s touch, Emma.” Then the older woman reached down one hand and pushed two fingers into her. The savior was incredibly slick and ready from the hotness of this entire encounter, and she began rolling her hips to get Regina deeper immediately. When the older woman’s thumb came up to stroke firmly on her clit, the blonde was on the edge, gasping, bucking, gripping Regina’s back with eager hands.

When the queen commanded, “Come, Emma,” she did.

They lay, sweaty and panting, for long moments. Regina’s head had fallen to rest on Emma’s shoulder, her body draped half over the savior’s. The blonde dared to wrap her arms around the older woman now.

Then the queen turned her head, gave her a soft kiss, and called for her guards.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I am channeling bobbingformangos with this last-minute stab in the feels. 
> 
> Yes I know, The Senator. I'm trying.


End file.
